ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
War of Arendelle: Revenge of the Villains
The Heroes and Ohanas are faced with an ancient threat only a few know or remember, The Villain Empire. Now can our heroes help face a threat only seen in the first few thousand years of everything or will they be meer play things for The Villain Empire or better known as to others the Soviet Union. Main Heroes Same as the first one Main Villians Same as the first only Luis and the First Dark lord. Prologue Narraitor: Earth birth place of the heroes and ohanas. Capible of great compassion, and great viloence. For in our quest to protect the innocent, a deeper revalation dawns the world has been threatened before. Heroes and ohanas scouring the land found a great fortress they never seen and were in the open. Then tall demon looking creatures looked at the ancient heroes and ohanas as they built the mighty fortress of Angband. Then a man looked wand spoke. Man: Heroes and Ohanas here. Grrrrrrrrr He had spike shoulder padding and long black hair. The man jumped and crused most of the group and moved his foot and walked away. He picked up one and looked at it with man being very afraid and screaming for help. Then the man through him and growled at what remained of the group. ''' War of Arendelle''' Revenge of the Villains Chapter One It is three year since Hans and his army waged war on Arendelle and lost, but The Dark Lord Luis was watching the events unfold. While the heroes celebrated there victory and peace the Dark Lord planned to use the ultimate weapon which would cause the heroes to re-think how they are going to fight. Hans: Master we are awaiting your orders for Demoliser and Sideways. Luis held his hand out holding a glass of wine infront of a fire place with a portrait of Karl Marx on it. Luis: Send them, if they are about to be killed which they will since the Heroes and ohanas are so good at looking for Villians they need to send a message these exact words "This is not your planet to rule the First Dark Lord will rise again." alright. Hans: Yes master. Then walked out of Luis chamber. Luis looked at the portrait and looked at the fire. Meanwhile Anna was talking to elsa about her niece or nephew being born. Anna: Im super exited about this baby I wonder what we should name it. Elsa: You can name it any thing you find is fine. Then a guard came. Guard: Your majesties Im sorry for the interuption but we have a situation two villain decepticons have been seen near the city I aks you to return to the castle for both of your saftey. They walked and heard the city being evacuated. Then American troops arrived with Optimus Prime and Ralphie. They began there serch for the two villains. Ralphie: Oh no. Majior Lennox: Alight what do we got. Ralphie: Thermal ripple. They looked and saw a red large sized construction crane and began to advance towards it. Majior Lennox: Alright everyone be steady we're right on top of him. Then it began to transform into a decepticon with two big wheels as feet. Then smashed his hands into the ground causing a large dirt explosion and mass panic, then began to head towards the border. Then a trasmission came in. Pilot: We have a second Villain. A Bugatti began to drive away Ralphie: Kristoff Villain coming your way. Kristoff began to get ready and fired at the Bugatti as it drove by. Kristoff: Lets get him Sven. They began to chase it then a silver car came out and drove towards the Villain. And then transformed into a Autobot. Kristoff: Who are you? The Autobot: Sideswipe the name is Sideswipe. Then jumped and through the front of the Bugatti and cut it in half. But the other villain was still heading towards the border. They still chased it through the forest. Optimus Prime: Ralphie Im on my way. Ralphie: Hurry we cant keep chasing him. Then Optimus Prime jumped on to it and shot one of its tires out and fell into the village. Ralphie: When will these villains learn. Optimus Prime: Any last words. Decepticon: This is not your planet to rule, the First Dark Lord will rise again. Kristoff: That does not sound good. Optimus Prime: Not today. Then shot it in the face. Ralphie: Lets head back. They meet up at the courtyard. Elsa: Are guys okay? Optimus Prime: Yes. Anna: Thank Goodness. Optimus Prime: Let me breif you on what we have noticed. There have been six Villain incurions this year within a three week period, highly un-usual. Each on a diffrent continent they are clearly looking for something. But todays incounter came with a warning. Begins playing tape "The First Dark Lord will rise again." Elsa: "The First Dark Lord" Meaning what exactly? Optimus Prime: Origin unknown the only recorded history of the transformers was lost but it sound like an anciet threat since earth was threatened before. Elsa: What was it? Optimus Prime and other heroes looked worried.